


tell me to my face that you’re all mine

by crystals__99



Category: Gilmore Girls, Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: #enemies to friends to clueless idiots in love, #to lovers, Angst, F/F, Hosie, Love Triangles, More angst, Sister-Sister Relationship, Slow Burn, alternative universe, angst again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystals__99/pseuds/crystals__99
Summary: Hi guys, I probably shouldn’t be doing this because I’m already way too deep in the grey’s au mess 😂 But I‘ve been having this in mind for days and I had to write it down.For those who have seen the show you’ll know Paris and Rory are not canon, but this story starts from there. I have a general idea for now, but let me know what you think first.Hope is not in this first chapter but she will be starting from the next. This is more an introduction to Josie and Lizzie’s life and relationship.If this flops I never started it.
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/Josie Saltzman/Lizzie Saltzman, Caroline Forbes/Josie Saltzman/Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I probably shouldn’t be doing this because I’m already way too deep in the grey’s au mess 😂 But I‘ve been having this in mind for days and I had to write it down. 
> 
> For those who have seen the show you’ll know Paris and Rory are not canon, but this story starts from there. I have a general idea for now, but let me know what you think first.
> 
> Hope is not in this first chapter but she will be starting from the next. This is more an introduction to Josie and Lizzie’s life and relationship. 
> 
> If this flops I never started it.

Lizzie rushes in the hotel kitchen and walks past a few cooks until she gets to where Landon is currently chopping vegetables.

As a chef he’s not really organized on his kitchen table, but somehow his food and his cakes are the best Lizzie has ever tasted. It’s probably part of why he’s her best friend, too.

“Landon!”

Landon turns around and lifts the hand with the knife. He almost hits Wade in the face with it, but somehow he’s able to dodge it, even though he ends up knocked over on the kitchen floor.

Both Lizzie and Landon ignore it all, Landon‘s attention already captured by Lizzie waving a paper to his face with way too enthusiasm.

“She did it! She got in at Chilton!”

“Oh my God! That’s amazing!”

“I know! Hear this-“ she holds the letter in front of her to read it, "Dear Ms. Saltzman, We are happy to inform you that we have a vacancy at Chilton Preparatory starting immediately. Due to your sister’s excellent credentials and your enthusiastic pursuit of her enrollment" - I offered to be the drama club teacher to get her in -,” She adds in between, “we would be happy to accept her as soon as the first semester's tuition has been received."

“This is huge Lizzie.”

Lizzie suddenly stops to sniff something in the air with a weird grimace. “Is something burning in here?”

“Oh yeah, my curls were earlier. But it’s all good now.” He smiles widely. “What else?” He urges her to continue.

“This is it. She can finally go to Harvard like she's always wanted and get the education that I never got and get to do all the things that I never got to do and then I can resent her for it and we can finally have a normal sister-sister relationship.”

Her enthusiasm doesn’t falter.

It actually increases once Josie walks into the kitchen and both Lizzie and Landon stand side by side, staring at her with a creepy smile. Josie stops and looks at them like they’re totally mental.

“Did your jaw get stuck again while you were doing your beauty facial exercises?”

“No, silly!” Lizzie chuckles and pushes her playfully.

Josie slightly smiles at her. “You seem happy.” Then her smile fades. “Did you sleep with Sebastian again?”

“What?! No! You got in, Jo! You got into Chilton!”

Josie’s jaw drops in shock, then she tears the letter from Lizzie’s hands to read it herself.

“Oh my God. I’m going to Chilton?!”

“Yes!” Both Landon and Lizzie scream again.

Josie’s enthusiasm ends right in the moment when she realizes there’s a problem. A big one. When she first thought about applying to Chilton she knew her sister could never afford to pay for it. That’s why Josie decided to go for public school, just like Alyssa was.

But Lizzie being Lizzie and wanting only the best for her little sister, played God and did everything in her power to make it happen.

The problem still stands. They cannot afford it.

“How are you going to pay for this, Liz?”

“Don’t worry my sweet sister, I have everything under control.”

-

She didn’t have everything under control.

On the contrary, she ranted all night to Landon about it, but the only thing he was able to come up with was for Lizzie to sell her car.

Not happening.

She had to go to her last resort, inevitably. How else was she going to pay twenty-thousand dollars?

She stood outside her parents house for five minutes before finally ringing the bell, preparing herself to look at her mother’s face when she sees her. They haven’t seen each other since the 4th of July, and Lizzie almost never bothers to text or call, since her mother never misses a chance to make her feel nothing but a major disappointment. If they meet on these rare occasions, it’s only because Josie acts like an invisible string, still holding the family together. Even if barely.

As the door opens, it’s not her mother the first face she sees, but her maid’s.

“Hello. I’m Lizzie, Caroline’s daughter.”

The maid looks at her suspiciously. “You’re not Josie.”

_Duh?_

“Yeah...I’m Lizzie? Her other daughter?”

“She has another daughter?”

_Ha. A classic._

Suddenly Caroline rushes at the door and sees Lizzie standing there. “Oh! Lizzie! What a surprise. Sorry about Greta, she’s new. I fired the last one.” She urges her to come in and then closes the door behind them.

“Of course you did.” Lizzie mutters between her lips. Then she turns around with what looks like a bad implanted smile. “You instructed her well, I see.”

Caroline shrugs and keeps smiling, while leading Lizzie in the living room. “What brings you here? Thanksgiving isn’t for another month honey.”

Lizzie smiles weakly and sits composed on the couch.

“I just wanted to check on you and dad. See how you were doing.” She lies.

“Would you like some iced tea?” Caroline asks, getting up to fill herself a glass.

“No, thanks. But I’d like some coffee.”

“Honey! I’m home!” A voice comes from the entrance.

“There is your father.” Caroline says. “Honey, look who’s here!”

Alaric arrives in the living room and stands surprised at seeing Lizzie there. “Oh, hello Elizabeth.”

“Lizzie stopped by to see how we were doing.” Caroline tells him.

Alaric glances curiously at Caroline and then at Lizzie. She might have moved out when she was sixteen, but he knows Lizzie’s I-need-money-face when he sees it.

“You need money.” He states.

Lizzie sighs in defeat, but also grateful for not having to clutch at straws to get to the point. “Dad, you have to hear me out, okay? Um, Josie has been accepted to Chilton.”

“Chilton? Oh, that's a wonderful school. And it’s only five minutes from here.” Caroline says in excitement.

“It is. She can start as early as Monday. The problem is that they want me to put down an enrollment fee plus the first semester's tuition, and I have to do that immediately or she loses her spot.” Lizzie explains.

“So, you need money.” Alaric repeats.

“Yeah. But it's not for me, it's for Josie. And I fully intend to pay you back every cent. I swear.”

“You know, just because you moved out and dragged your sister with you, doesn’t mean we don’t want to keep providing for her.” Caroline says.

Lizzie rolls her eyes at hearing this probably for the millionth time since Josie has been living with her. As if her sister wasn’t the one who had _chosen_ to move out. “I know that. But it’s kind of the way I have to prove to you that I can do it.”

Both parents stare at her with a face that says _’yeah, good job’._

“...Clearly I’m no Paris Hilton. I don’t own Hotels, I’m just an employee. But Josie never had to beg for anything. What she asks, I give her.”

“So you basically spoil your sister.” Her mother says sharply.

Lizzie sighs and presses her lips together.

_Deep breaths._

_Deep breaths._

“I’m not...spoiling my sister. And you’re. missing. the point. here.” She spells every word desperately trying not to start screaming at them, as she usually does.

Her father is thoughtful for a moment, then he finally answers. “Fine. Get the checkbook, honey.” He tells Caroline.

Lizzie sighs in relief and smiles gratefully at him. “Thank you dad.”

“At one condition.”

_“Damn it.”_ She mumbles to herself.

“We want you and your sister here for dinner at least once a week. Let’s say on Friday nights.”

“But-“

“We want to know everything about her schooling and your life. I’m sure you’ve done a hell of a job with your sister until now, but since we’re economically involved now, I’d say it’s only fair we are just as involved in your lives.” He smiles contently.

The smile of who knows has won hands down. Lucky bastard.

“Fine.” Lizzie agrees.

“Wonderful. We’ll see each other on Friday then. At seven. Don’t be late.” Caroline says, never letting go of her fake sweet manners.

After all these years, Lizzie can’t believe she fell into her parent’s trap again. All for Josie.

_Best freaking sister of the year, Lizzie._

-

Josie sits in Alyssa’s bedroom as she always does after 6 p.m. They put on some metal/rock songs in the background - Alyssa does - while they sit on the bed doing handwork for Alyssa’s parents shop.

“I hear that kids at Chilton are mean. Actually, most of private schools kids are.” Alyssa says.

“That won’t be me, you know me.”

“Right, you’re Josie Saltzman, you can’t be corrupted nor lose your humility. You’re pure and innocent, but also a little emo inside.”

Josie chuckles and shakes her head. “At least I have better taste in music.”

“Sure, Taylor Swift.”

Josie stares at her deadly serious. “You don’t say Taylor Swift’s name unless you are Taylor Swift.”

Alyssa rolls her eyes and gets up at the sound of her phone ringing. She sees Lizzie’s name on the screen and answers, putting her on speaker.

“Hi Lizzie.” She hums.

“Where is my sister? She’s not picking up and I need to rant and complain about not having a Chandler Bing in my life. I need friends and then a trip to London.” She rambles.

“And then a one-night stand.” Alyssa points out.

“Don’t indulge her. If she pairs with some Chandler Bing from Connecticut I’ll be surrounded by weird and awkward people all my life. I plan to stay sane.” Josie says.

Lizzie scoffs from the other side of the line. “Oh please, you’re a Saltzman. Sanity is not in our genes. If I tried to implant sanity in my body, it would reject it.”

“That’s because you’re a lost cause.”

“That’s no way to treat your big sister who’s going to pay for your pretty private school.”

“Why not a Ross though? I’d love to have a cool doctor as a boyfriend.” Alyssa says.

“Ross is not a doctor.” Both sisters say in unison.

Alyssa scoffs and drops her hands on the bed. “Paleontologist are doctors! And Lizzie always goes for guys like Joey anyway.”

“Are you calling me a slut?” Lizzie’s voice squeals from the phone.

“...No?”

Josie sighs and stops using her brush for a moment. “I’ll see you at home in a bit Lizzie.”

“Bring food!” It’s the last thing Josie hears from the other line before Alyssa hangs up on Lizzie.

For some reason Josie doesn’t know if this is what she really wants at this point. School had already started, and it’s not like she knew people other than Alyssa, but at least no one stares as if they’re doing an x-rays on you in public school.

She’s not going to scare herself with these doubts and thoughts though, because she’s not the kind of girl who backs off from opportunities, especially if those concern her education, the most important thing in her life -besides her sister-.

-

She leaves Alyssa’s house after a while and passes by MG’s diner to pick up dinner for her and Lizzie. There she finds Jade, a girl from her public school who works at the diner in her free time, who instantly lights up when she sees Josie standing on the other side of the counter.

“Here for dinner?”

Josie smiles and simply nods, then she looks at the menu’s on the wall behind Jade’s back, thoughtfully biting her inside cheek while choosing her food.

“I’ll take two burgers and triple portion of fries, and also two portions of nuggets. Oh and ketchup and mayo. And...two diet cokes.”

“We also have the last two pieces of brownies if you want.” Jade whispers, even though they’re literally the only ones in the diner.

Josie’s eyes open wide. “Yes! Please.”

It’s no news that Saltzman girls eat a lot and they really eat it all. If they don’t, they always have leftovers for the next day. It’s not that they don’t know how to cook, but this way is quicker and besides, they only want comfort food. And healthy food would only make them sad.

Jade smiles softly and takes the two pieces from under the counter. “I hid them for you after lunch today, just in case.”

Josie’s body shifts awkwardly from one side to another, and she smiles softly at Jade’s gesture. “Oh. Thank you.”

Jade returns a smile while her attention shifts to Josie’s books placed on the counter, noticing a book of Greek mythology and legends.

“How are you enjoying that so far?” The blonde asks, hinting at the book with her head.

“Oh, it’s really cool. I’ve always loved reading about myths and legends. Even more than fairytales stories.” She scoffs.

“Fairytales stories are for sad people who need to find comfort into some illusory happy ending. Mythology is for...old souls. Wise ones.” She says, trying to choose the right words.

“I totally agree with that.” Josie smiles widely, feeling surprisingly understood for once. No one normally gets why Josie would dig so much into ancient history and myths.

Lizzie always says it’s like fan fictions for ancient Greek nerds, while Josie punctually reiterates that it‘s folklore. But try to educate Lizzie is like trying to teach to a lazy student, that in fact, she was.

“I knew you had it in you.” Jade smirks.

Josie can feel her cheeks hot, but she really hopes Jade can’t see it. “How- How did you know?”

“I pay attention.” She simply says. “Sometimes when I walk by the school I see you sitting on the bench waiting for Alyssa, while reading a book. Every week you have a different one.”

Josie stares at her impressed, not knowing how to really feel about this revelation. Apparently Jade sees her when she’s not even paying attention. That’s... that’s...

“Wow. Um.” Josie clears her throat and awkwardly pulls a strand of hair behind her ear, her eyes shifting to the kitchen, hoping that her food would be ready by now.

Now would really be a good time.

“Did I scare you?” Jade asks apologetically. “I didn’t mean to. I’m not a creepy person, I swear.” She places a hand on her heart.

Josie chuckles. She’s actually cute. “No, not at all. Don’t worry.”

A minute later, her food is all packed and ready to go. The two share one last smile, before Josie starts walking backwards towards the door.

“I guess I’ll see you around.”

“Or maybe tomorrow.” Jade says.

Josie nods and opens the door, not before turning around for one last look, catching Jade still looking at her, then she rushes outside, finally walking home.

-

Josie and Lizzie are sitting on the floor, their backs rested against the couch, because it’s what they always do.

They place their food on the coffee table and then eat on the floor, while they watch some show or a movie, mostly real trashy movies (when Lizzie picks them), because Lizzie likes to comment on everything they did wrong or just laugh about it.

Josie really doesn’t know how she ended up living with her sister in the first place.

Well, actually there’s a really good reason.

Her parents started acting so badly towards Lizzie because of her desire to do something that didn’t include education, that they ended up pushing her away, and Lizzie decided to show them that she could live just fine without them.

That didn’t go exactly according to plans, of course.

Josie, on the other hand, wasn’t going to lose her only sister because of her parents bigotry and claims. So, at fourteen she left her childhood home to live with her sister, who had been living alone since she was Josie’s age.

Lizzie would never admit it, but if she somehow got her shit together after all her failures, it was because of Josie. Not because she wanted to be a role model, because she was anything but that. But Josie inspired her to do better.

“I’m starting my business classes tomorrow.” Lizzie mumbles with her mouth full.

“You’re taking classes in your thirties but refused to take them in your teens?” Her mouth as equally as full.

Lizzie gives her a pointed look. “First of all, I’m not in my thirties yet. Secondly, it’s an update course for work. It’s not like I have a choice.”

“How grown up of you.”

Lizzie’s focus is back to the tv. “Have you seen how she looked at her? That’s some gay tension at its finest.”

“What? No. They hate each other. April’s so mean to her.”

“Your gay radar must be broken. They clearly have that kind of chemistry. She’s just too blinded by hate to see it.”

“Please. Sterling doesn’t think about her that way.”

“You really need to get that radar checked out Jo.”

Josie lets go of her sister’s comments and decides to focus on the show. They sit there for two hours more. At some point, Josie can’t tell which episode are they on. Her body slowly shifts on the floor, too tired to even bother to get up and go to bed (something else that happens rather often).

Both of them collapse there, waking up only when the alarm goes off the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that kept you interested. Let me know what you guys think <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First taste of angst :)

It’s seven thirty in the morning and Lizzie and Josie are sitting at MG’s diner, waiting for their usual and talking about the hit of the moment: Chilton.

“I finished hemming your skirt this morning at five. I also added a small J where no one can see it, both on your skirt and shirt, just to silently protest for the importance of self-identity and self-expression.” She winks.

Josie shakes her head tiredly. “Don’t send me to a private school if you’re against uniforms.”

“Only the best for the only Saltzman heiress.” Lizzie smiles.

Josie rolls her eyes. It’s just a never ending story. “Now why would you shade mom and dad?“

“I always shade mom and dad. And that’s what happens when you’re forced to have dinner with your parents once a week probably for the rest of your life: you lose it. I might start developing the first symptoms.”

Josie frowns in confusion. “We’re going to mom and dad’s? It’s September. And no one’s birthday.”

“First symptoms is cravings. And I’m- CRAVING SOME COFFEE.” She yells catching every costumer’s attention, and also MG’s attention, who looks at her in annoyance for being loud in his diner.

No screaming and laughing in MG’s diner. It’s a rule.

Lizzie gives him a playful smile, but then her attention turns to Josie again.

“Are we going to mom and dad’s?” She asks again.

Lizzie figures she can tell Josie half the truth, but she won’t tell her it’s because they agreed to pay for her school. Josie would probably feel responsible for Lizzie’s nerve crisis and the older sister doesn’t want Josie to waste this one chance only because this would put her in the position to owe their parents. Lizzie can handle her parents after all.

If it’s in small doses.

“They simply want to be more involved in our lives, they said. I assume they meant yours, the prodigy daughter, but they were kind enough to pretend to include me.”

“Would you stop using sarcasm for literally everything?”

“Of course not. I’m a twenty-eight years old receptionist who failed to prove her parents she could actually do something good, and her only luck is to be loved by her little sister. Sarcasm is my only defense and the only thing that keeps me from breaking.”

Finally their breakfast arrives, but oddly it’s not MG who walks at their table, as he usually does, but Jade.

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for school?” Lizzie asks the other blonde.

“I still have half an hour until classes. MG asked me to help him out for breakfast since it’s the rush hour.”

Jade places each of their plates in front of them, spending quite the time eyeing the brunette until Josie reciprocates a shy smile. “Hi Jade.”

“Hi Jo. Chilton’s uniform looks good on you.” She comments.

Josie flushes and smiles again. “Somehow I don’t think I like being one of the cool kids.”

Jade chuckles lightly and places her hands in her apron’s pockets. “You’re not. You’re way better than them.”

They smile at each other for a while. Lizzie, in the meantime, chews her pancakes and looks between the two frowning in disgust.

“Jade! I need you to serve the customers, not to chitchat!” MG hisses while pushing her away from their table.

“Coffee is cold again.” Lizzie hums, knowing that that can easily irritate MG.

He turns around and gives her a dead look. Well- his usual look. “Maybe you should talk less and drink faster.”

He walks away ignoring Lizzie’s complaint, not because he does it with everyone, he only does it with Lizzie because he knows she does nothing but complain about things. On purpose.

“Rude.” She says. Then she turns back at Josie, who is focused on her plate. “That was a poor attempt at flirting.”

Josie raises her eyebrows and looks at her cluelessly.

“You know Jade likes you, right? She’s been giving you all these signals for a month.”

Josie swallows her coffee and clears her throat before taking another bite of her food. “I don’t know how to flirt.” She whispers.

_“Oh really?”_ She says sarcastically. “You’re sixteen Josie, try to get yourself out there and have fun a little.”

“Like when we thought you were pregnant at seventeen? _That_ kind of fun?”

“...Obviously that was an honest mistake.” She points out.

Josie waves her hands to dismiss the conversation, and starts to get up, since they have to get going or she will be late on her first day.

Although Lizzie had to pass three red lights -God help them if Lizzie receives three more fines-, she does get Josie there on time.

-

Josie walks up to a woman at the desk and sets down her folder.

“Hi, I'm looking for Miss Tig?”

“Yes dear, your name?”

“Josette Saltzman. But I go by Josie.”

“Fill this out, please.”

Miss Tig gives Josie a piece of paper. Meanwhile she takes Josie’s folder and walks it over to another desk. The student at the desk looks around, then takes the folder and passes it out the window to someone.

Two girls and a boy from the school hiding behind the bushes start going through Josie’s folder. A red-head girl, who’s going through the pages, a brunette, who’s slapping all over herself because of ants and spiders all around them, and a blonde tall boy, who’s just chilling and peeking over the pages the read head is going through.

“Well?”

“Shut up, Maya. I’m looking.”

“Come on Hope, there are spiders here.” The brunette pleads.

“Josette Saltzman.”

Maya frowns. “Is she from the 80s?”

“Perfect attendance, 4.0 grade point average. She's a Journalism major.” Hope reads.

That means she's gonna go out for the school paper.” Maya says.

“Let her try.”

Maya scoffs a laugh. “She'll never catch up. She's a month behind already.”

“Maybe you can tutor her. Be like a big sister.” The boy grins in amusement.

Hope raises her gaze to look at him with killer eyes. “You're not funny, Ethan.”

“Why do they take new kids anyway? We’re full here.” Maya says.

“She has a lot of recommendations. She must be a rare protected spices or something.” Hope says unimpressed.

“Yeah, about spices... can we go now? I think I have ants in my pants.”

At the same time the bell rings and Hope puts the folder back on the window, then all three head to class, while Josie is still standing at the desk.

-

“And while French culture was the dominant outside cultural influence, especially for Russia's monied class, English culture also had its impact. Tolstoy's favorite author, for instance, was...”

Hope raises her hand. “Dickens.”

“Yes. And of course, last week we discovered Dostoevskij’s main authorial influences...”

Hope raises her hand, again. “George Sand and Balzac.”

“Good.” The teacher answers again. “As Tolstoy commenced writing both War and Peace and Anna Karenina, Count Leo would turn to...“

“David Copperfield.” Hope answers, without raising her hand this time.

“Correct. He would turn to David Copperfield for inspiration.”

Josie keeps eyeing at the girl next to her who keeps giving all the answers. Josie admires her intelligence, but by her look and her tone, she feels allowed to get irritated at her attempt to show off.

As the bell rings, the teacher asks Josie to stay behind to talk to him before leaving, wanting to give her a few tips for her integration at the school.

“Here are last week's study materials.” He hands her a huge binder. “There'll be a test on them tomorrow, but since you're new, you can take a makeup on Monday. Will that be sufficient time?”

“Monday? Sure, that's fine.”

“Good. Although it would be very helpful to you if you borrowed one of the other student's personal notes. They tend to be more detailed.”

_More than a huge binder?_

“Um, sure. Will do.” She smiles.

After the teacher dismisses her, Josie walks out of the class and bumps into a girl who suddenly places herself right in front of her.

She has to lower her gaze to look at her because...well, she’s short. But beautiful. Her blue eyes are the first thing that capture Josie’s attention.

But then she realizes it’s the same girl who was sitting next to her, and she’s looking at her with a piercing gaze, making her feel rather uncomfortable.

“Um, Hi. Sorry, I didn’t see you.”

“Josette, isn’t it?” She questions her.

“You can call me Josie. And you are?” She smiles nervously.

“Hope Mikaelson. And no thank you, I don’t need to call you at all. Answer me this, are you going out for the school paper?”

“The...school paper? I don’t know yet...”

“Well don’t, because I’m going to be editor next year. I’m also on top of the class, so don’t even try to compete with me or else I will crush you. Are we clear, or do I need to write it on a post-it note for you?”

Her voice is so sweet but her tone so aggressive and sarcastic at the same time. Is that even a thing? How does she do that?

And how did she even notice that Josie was taking notes on her post-it? She should’ve felt a pair of killer blue eyes breathing on her neck.

Who even is this ruthless and despicable to a stranger? Josie has done nothing to her. But she doesn’t want to get into a fight on her first day at school and make a bad impression already. She has her family to think about. Her parent’s reputation, besides hers.

Plus, this girl isn’t remotely worth it fighting with.

“Fine. Whatever. I need to find my locker now.”

Josie simply walks away, leaving Hope standing there almost annoyed by the fact that Josie was the first to walk away.

She’s not used to people who completely ignore her authority. And Josie, a complete no one, just did that.

Josie Saltzman is just another name to add to her Death Note.

-

Josie is walking down the hallway, decided to find a good hiding spot in the school where she could read her book peacefully before the next period. This is the most first day of first days of everything. She‘s alone in a stranger territory, disoriented and there’s someone who hates her already.

At least someone thinks she’s noticeable enough to be worth of their hate. Strangely, it still feels like something.

“Josie?” Someone comes up at her in the hallways. Josie turns around and is met with a raven haired girl, smiling at her. “Hi.”

“Um, Hi.”

_Why is she talking to her? And how does everyone know her name?_

“My name is Penelope.” She offers her hand to Josie, who shakes their hands together.

“Oh. I’m...Josie, but you already know that.” She smiles awkwardly.

“So you’re new. What do you think of Chilton so far?”

“It’s...intense.” Josie chuckles nervously.

Penelope smiles softly. “Yeah, intense teachers, intense people. You have to look for the right ones.” She says.

“Yeah, it’s more difficult than one might think. I have to ask someone for Williams’ notes and I don’t know...”

“I can give them to you.”

Josie’s face lights up, feeling relieved for a moment. “Really? You’d save my life, thank you!”

Penelope chuckles and gets dangerously closer, causing Josie to take two steps back and bump into the lockers. “I can save you anytime you want. I can even help you study.” She brushes her fingers with Josie’s, who instantly jumps back, holding the books in her hands even closer to her chest.

“Um, actually I prefer studying alone for...for focus reasons.” She clears her throat and tries to slip away, but Penelope’s hand on the locker makes it impossible.

Lizzie would think that’s harassment. Honestly, Josie does too.

Penelope chuckles in amusement and nods in understanding, while her eyes study Josie’s face entirely.

“Park, have you ran out of options so badly that you have to hit on the new girl?”

Both girls turn their attention to the voice coming from their left, and Josie recognizes Hope near the boy who just spoke. She has a straight face and her gaze is as sharp as a knife, directed at Josie once again. While Ethan keeps smiling amused at both of them, still caught up in an awkward position.

When Penelope backs away, she notices Hope’s gaze following Penelope’s movements. And Josie wonders if she was actually giving that look to Penelope and not her. Or maybe it’s just how Hope looks at everyone.

“Come on Ethan, I’m just trying to be nice here. Make new friends.”

Josie frowns and looks at Penelope smirking annoyingly at Ethan. Suddenly Josie doesn’t even care about the notes anymore. Should she be feeling flattered? Maybe. But all she feels is anger and irritation, because the girl only approached her to hit on her. She didn’t really care about Josie being new and needing help, or a friend.

Suddenly she hates all the cool kids. And she hates the school. It seems like everyone is messing with her only because she’s new or because she seems like an easy target.

Well, she isn’t.

“On second thought, I don’t need your notes.” Josie says coldly.

While she walks away under Penelope’s and Ethan’s stunned faces, she bumps into Hope’s shoulder, causing her to stagger and bump against Ethan.

“Hey! Watch it, you idiot.”

Josie doesn’t even turn around to apologize, as she normally would do, making it the second time she walks away from Hope, ignoring her completely.

-

Josie sits on a secluded bench in the school yard, she sighs tiredly and pulls out her phone from her school bag, dialing Lizzie’s hotel number, since she would now be at work, and hoping that she would answer. After a few rings, she does.

“Salvatore’s Inn.”

“Why do you sound so nice only when you answer the phone at work?” Josie says.

“Remember how I tried acting and failed? Well, apparently something still came useful out of that.”

Josie nods, although Lizzie can’t really see her. “Makes sense.”

“So, are you calling me to pretend you’re sick already? Does your tummy hurt? Do you want mommy to come pick you up?” She makes a childish voice to tease her sister, then she gets serious again, “You’re not dying. Just deal with it.”

“God. Mom really messed you up. I’m so sorry.” Josie pouts.

“Huh-huh, you’re wrong. I dealt with it. Now you do your thing. Deal with it while I hang up.”

Josie sighs tiredly. “Lizzie, these people are awful. Some girl just randomly decided that she hates me. And another one just tried to hit on me while I thought she was being genuinely nice and helping me with school and stuff. This place stinks with jerks!”

“Someone tried to hit on you without asking you your favorite subject first?! Oh my God, these kids don’t know the first thing of courtship these days.”

“You’re not funny.”

“Josie, you’re one of the cool kids now, if you can’t win them with kindness, then hit them back. You can’t hide in your own shadow forever. Sooner or later you’re gonna have to get out of your shell and rise again, in a stronger and more empowered version of you, kind of like The Mother of Dragons.”

Josie frowns. “Wasn’t she naked in that scene? Do I have to walk around naked?” Her tone becomes more shrill.

Lizzie has a dreamy and wide smile on the other side of the line. “You would have them all down their knees for you. Think about it, that’s a faster way to make friends.”

Josie’s frown intensifies at the absurdity of Lizzie’s proposition. “ _No!_ God. Give me an actual advice!”

“Fine! If you won’t take my advices seriously, then talk to Kym!” Lizzie passes the phone to her co-worker and friend, who looks confused, but answers anyway.

“Salvatore’s Inn, how may I assist you?”

“You know it’s me Kym.”

“Sorry, boss just walked by. I had to pretend.” She whispers. “What’s wrong?”

“This school and these people suck. I want to go back to public school.”

“Look, Jo. I went to private school myself, so I know who you’re dealing with. The only thing you don’t have to do, is lower your head and walk away when they try to shame you. You retaliate. Hit back. So they’ll learn you’re their equal and not someone they can play with.”

“That...was a really good advice Kym, thank you.”

Lizzie, who has long ears and listens to her sister from the other side of the line, tears the phone from Kym’s hands with an outraged face.

“I basically told you the same thing!”

“You suggested me to go naked.”

“Oh please! I was... _acting!”_

_Acting._ First thing that always comes to her mind.

“You should stop using that as an excuse.” Josie says. “I have to go before the bell rings. I still have to find my locker.”

“Go get some trouble baby!” It’s the last thing Josie hears before hanging up.

She exhales deeply, trying to give herself some courage to get through this day. She gets up and goes back inside, intent to find her locker. Once Josie finds it, she tries to open it without success.

Could this day get any worse?

She keeps guessing the combination and slamming her fist on the locker in hope that it would open, but apparently that trick only works on vending machines. She ultimately tries to pull the padlock towards her. Only then the locker finally opens, causing her to jump backwards and hit her elbow against something.

When she pulls her arm back and turns around to look what she bumped into, her eyes widens in shock at the sight of Hope holding a trashed canvas in her hands, her face emotionless, but Josie can tell her anger is burning up inside.

“Oh my God. Hope, I’m so sorry... I didn’t mean to...” Josie tries to get closer, not knowing what exactly she could do to fix a hole in a painting, but still. “It was an accident, I swear...”

“Don’t!” Hope instantly backs away, not allowing Josie to touch her nor the painting.

Only then Josie notices what the painting is about. She can see a small figure lying in bed, maybe asleep, and a dark shadow that looks like a man, watching over them. But the shadow doesn’t seem a bad thing. There’s a small light in the room that gives some sense of comfort and peace. But also sadness.

Josie doesn’t realize she’s been staring at the painting for so long, and now Hope is shifting uncomfortably under Josie’s gaze. She’s clearly about to run away, but Josie grabs her wrist to stop her.

“Hope, wait-“

Bad move.

Hope’s blue eyes are so full of rage, they cut deep into Josie’s. And the brunette has to let her go before Hope can set her on fire with just that look.

“Just stay away from me.”

Hope gives her one last contemptuous look and then walks to her next class. Josie damns herself and almost runs away from there. If she doesn’t, it’s because she knows her good sense would make her regret it as soon as she walks out of school ground.

The day can’t be getting any worse, right? Two more hours and it will all be over. At least for today.

She takes a deep breath and walks into the room, feeling Hope’s, Maya’s and Ethan’s eyes on her, but she decides to ignore them and sit down. She only wishes the last free seat wasn’t right next to Hope.

But the lesson starts, and the art teacher starts asking for the projects due for the day. When she asks Hope about hers, the read-head girl awkwardly says she wasn’t able to finish it in time, and Josie feels even worse, because a) she expected Hope to dump all the blame on her; b) how could she not feel terrible?

Maybe her empathy is just unnecessarily strong today, especially for someone like Hope.

But call her stupid, call her naive, Josie simply can’t let go of Hope’s sad face and the teacher’s disappointed tone at her. Josie would die if she ever heard a teacher use that tone with her (she’s definitely not used at disappointing people).

“Miss Foster, it’s not Hope’s fault. I crashed her painting.” She confesses.

The teacher looks at Josie in surprise. “Really?”

“What are you doing? Just shut up.” Hope hisses harshly.

“It’s true. It was an accident, my locker was stuck and Hope was passing by...”

“I said shut up, Saltzman. I don’t need your help.” Hope says again, and this time everyone can hear her.

Josie glances at Hope and frowns in confusion at Hope’s behavior, still inexplicably hateful. Shouldn’t she be grateful that Josie is trying to help her out and keep her from getting a bad note?

What is wrong with this girl?

“I’m doing something nice for you, you know, as a decent human being.” Josie says almost aggressively. “It’s my fault. Just let me help you.”

“I don’t want your help!”

“Ladies.” The teacher calls them out with a firm tone, but they don’t seem to hear her at all.

“Just show it to her!” Josie yells at Hope.

“Mind your own fucking business.” Hope says with gritted teeth.

“Miss Mikaelson, language!”

This seems enough to finally quiet both girls down, even though their eyes are still locked together as if it‘s some serious staring contest. One that only one of them can lose, the one who looks away last.

Hope desperately wants to look away before Josie does, not wanting to give the brunette the satisfaction of Hope spending all her energies and anger on her. A no one.

She really wants to look away first.

“Since I sense too much hostility between the two of you, detention should be enough to sort out your problems. Tomorrow after school hours. Be there, both of you.”

Josie scoffs and shakes her head while biting down her bottom lip in frustration, finally breaking eye contact with Hope and lowering her head to the table.

Hope raises her gaze at the ceiling and then silently breaths in and out.

In just one day, she already lost three times.

Everything just seems to be telling her that against Josie, she doesn’t stand a chance.


End file.
